Todo es diferente
by markos19
Summary: Que pasaria si en vez de barry sea caitlin quien tenga el destino de convertirse en heroina en el futuro..y esta ves sea.. barry quien cure sus heridas...pero y si el destino tambien cambiara al barry alegre que todos conocemos..a uno.. antisocial..y desconfiado incluso de los que debería confiar...y su única amiga sea caitlin..todo acausa de la muerte de sus padres..


**_Disclaimer:_** ** _Flash no me pertenese le pertenese a sus respectivos dueños..._**

Pv.caitlin

Como ocurrió esto...hace unas horas estuve analizando unas muestras ..., ahora me dicen que estuve en coma durante 9 meses ..y desde cuando Barry trabaja en laboratorios Star. ...no es que no me guste que este fuera de casa es más estoy feliz, el se ve bien..y todo...concéntrate ...diablos estoy divagando ...como sucedió esto ..

TIME JUMP 9 MESES ATRÁS...

Pv.autor

-'vamos Barry acompáñame me sentiré rara ..habrá muchos hombres'_dijo con voz tierna una linda chica castaña a su mejor amigo..

\- 'bien quizá y conozcas a alguien, no soy fan de ciencia y lo sabes caitlin' señalo un chico con cabello negro algo largo con un tono burlón.(Como el barry del futuro)

'Que irónico que un bioquímico titulado con maestría considerado uno de los mejores de su época... odie la ciencia. ..y no necesito conocer a nadie'_Aclaro algo ofendida por el primer comentario de su amigo ..

'además no puedes pasar todo el tiempo en casa y el ver el acelerador de partículas encendido por primera vez quizás encienda tu chispa como cientifico '_mencionó la castaña a lo cual su le sacó a su amigo un gran suspiro el sabe como es caitlin swno no dejara de insistir hasta qu este seda ante ella

'está bien, sólo si tu invitas la pizza luego'_aceptó Barry a lo cual provocó una sonrisa a la castaña

'claro conozco un buen lugar yo te llevo y tu pagas, ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde'_ rápidamente la castaña se acerco sosteniendo el brazo de Barry llevándolo a su auto

'sabes caitlin creo que no entiendes el concepto de invitar una pizza'_señaló barry

'Pues lo entiendo a mi manera'_exclamó caitlin sonriendo...

Minutos después ...

Pv.Barry

' Por fin poder ver el trabajo más grade del mejor científico Harrison whells '_mencionó muy emocionada caitlin enserio que tan impresionante es ver el acelerador de partículas..pero que más da está sonriendo puedo soportarlo en especial si dan una conferencia aburrida..si que hay muchas personas, hasta un grupo que se opone a que enciendan el acelerador..entonces vi una cara conocida..

' oye caitlin esa no es iris '_le mencione, lo cual no la puso muy feliz pues ellas no se llevan muy bien que digamos..aunque nunca supe la razón

' si es ella me preguntó que hace aquí, según se ella trabaja como Policía ahora con su padre"_..._'enserio yo veo que quería ser escritora de noticias'_pregunté pues eso era lo que iris quería ...entones ella nos vio y se nos acerco

'hola chicos..a pasado tiempo'_saludo iris aunque se notaba su incomodidad junto a caitlin

'hola iris ..no creí encontrar te en este lugar.. también vienes a ver el acelerador de partículas? ..'_saludé, ella asintió a mi pregunta ..

'hola '_fue todo lo que dijo caitlin enserio me preguntó que es lo habrá pasado entre ellas

' Si bueno vengo con unos amigos ...nos vemos luego chicos fue un gusto verlos '_dijo al recibir el frió saludo de caitlin..ella se alejó y se fue con su grupo..

' en algún momento me dirás lo que sucedió entré ustedes'_cuestione pues antes ambas siempre fueron mis únicas amigas luego de una discusión entre ellas, iris de alejó de nosotros ..yo la dejé pues si tuviera que elegir entre caitlin y iris siempre elegiría a caitlin ya que es mi mejor amiga..

'bueno en resumen se puede decir que nosotras tuvimos un gran descuerdo'_..._'siempre me dices eso..pero bueno vamos la conferencia está por empezar ..'_llegamos y observamos a Harrison whells dando su discurso agradeciendo a sus asistentes ..un tal Cisco y Ronald

' Por cierto barry tu trabajaste un tiempo en industrias Star verdad, nunca me contestes el por que lo renunciastes a un gran trabajo que muchos querrían '_preguntó sarcásticamente

caitlin.

... .ciertamente trabaje para Wells un tiempo ...pero algo siempre me decía que Harrison whells escondía algo, luego del asesinato de mis padres me transfirieron a muchos difidentes hogares, claro que siempre supe que a esas personas les pagaban por cuidar me ..se cansaban de mi y de nuevo al comienzo a veces creía que nunca terminaría como un ciclo infinito...hasta que cumplí los 18 ..entre a la Universidad ..y bueno caitlin entro en la misma aviamos pasó mucho tiempo junto a desde , secundaria... ..a ella la conozco desde antes que mueran mis padres.fuimos vecinos en uno de los hogares en los que estuve.aunque me enamore de ella nunca se lo dije por temor a que nuestra amistad termine..diablos estoy divagando..como decía en mi vida entendi que las personas de confianza son aquellas que estuvieron contigo en el momento en el más la necesitas...y las que no pues no las entiendo y no quiero hacerlo ...

'bueno digamos que siempre vi halgo sospechoso en wells '_le respodi...

'sisgues desconfiando de las personas te perderás de muchas cosas barry ...se que te es difícil confiar en el resto pero debería a intentarlo al menos con Julián tu compañero de trabajo tendrás que ablarle en algún momento..y quien sabe quizá y se vuelvan buenos amigos'_me sermoneaba yo rodé los ojos irónicamente. .

'ya te tengo a ti, eres mi mejor amiga para que tener más personas en mi vida; contigo es suficiente para mi..'_dije relajada mente, lo raro es que no soy bueno interactuando con las personas pero siempre digo lo que pienso liberada mente...caitlin me iba a contestar pero entones sonó su teléfono ella contesto algo molesta... al parecer la necesitaban en la CCPD tenia que analizar unas muestras..

'lo siento barry tengo que irme...rayos enserio quería ver el acelerador ..'_dijo molesta..

'sabes es sólo un análisis puedo hacerlo yo ..no creo que a Joe le moleste'_me ofrecí

'no es mi trabajo ..tengo que irme pero por favor quédate y cuéntame como estuvo luego .'_me suplicó con la mirada ella sabía que yo me iria si ella se va ...enserio que me conoce..

' bien me quedaré luego iré a verte ..'_acepté caitlin se despidió y se fue rápidamente ...

Pv.caitlin

Tenía que ser hoy ..enserio..por que Dios. .quería pasar tiempo con Barry hoy...el dijo que no necesitaba a nadie más en su vida que a mi ...diablos enserio quise besarlo en ese instante y tenerlo sólo para mi 'no caitlin controlar, el necesitabas amigos'_me dije internamente e estado enamorada de Barry Allen desde la secundaria yo había acompañado a barry siempre nunca confese mis sentimientos por temor a que me rechace y termine nuestra amistad .. ..Dios se que barry tiene la costubre de decir lo que piensa siempre pero eso fue...Llegue al laboratorio y enpece a trabajar al instante vi por la ventana.._'supongo que ya empezó, espero que barry lo disfrute por mi...espera que es eso .."_dije sorprendida ya que vi como una especie de onda expansiva de acercaba ..al parecer venía de industrias s.t.a.r ...entones lo senti como la onda atraviesa mi cuerpo ..siento una gran ola de frío inunda cuerpo..mis ojos de cierran será esta mi muerte..moriré sin ver de nuevo a barry sin decirle que lo amo ...pensé en ese instante antes caer desmayada en el frío suelo ...o quizá sólo era yo la que sienta ese frío...

end time jump

Hola está es la primer primera historia que escribo ..no se si está bien pero bueno. ...nos vemos...:v


End file.
